


A place to call my own

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir ( mentioned ), Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A place to call my own

She’s been turning around for so many times now she didn’t even count anymore sleep apparently wasn’t going to come to her , the room was way too stifling for her taste and she just couldn’t get her mind to quiet down it’s been a few days since they all lived in this cabin , they’re supposed to be safe here but why can’t she shake this bad feeling inside of her like something awful is going to happen soon. 

The room was filled with the soft breathing of Mikasa and the snores of Sasha coming from the bed across the one she was sharing with Historia , the girl seemed to be in deep slumber too , she hoped she didn’t wake her up. 

Laying on her back Petra tried to calm her breathing and focus on something that could appease her , her mind immediately went to her Captain , no stop it’s wrong she kept telling herself every time she thought of him during her difficult times , but she couldn’t help it. 

He didn’t see her like that , it’s pointless to keep hoping , even if it wasn’t what she do the best hoping but she did when thinking of him.   
She decided to get up as quietly as possible to go get something to eat or drink maybe since sleeping wasn’t an option. 

Making her way towards the small kitchen , she got in front of the counter and began to prepare herself some sandwiches , and might as well prepare more for everyone when they will wake up , making an extra one for Sasha since the girl seemed to be very fond of food. 

"Can’t sleep" a voice called behind her , she turned around and saw the man she’s been thinking about so often. 

"Captain you’re awake too" she whispered , remembering that the others were still asleep   
"Are you hungry perhaps sir ? I made so-" 

She didn’t even time to finish her sentence when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hugged her tightly to his chest , his face buried in the crook of her neck.  
She gasped , her amber eyes wide open and kept her arms to herself not knowing what to do.  
  
“Cap-Captain ?” she asked “Is everything alright ?”  
  
She felt him , sight in her neck , his warm breath tickling her neck making her shiver and blush unintentionally.  
  
“I just have a bad feeling that’s all sorry for jumping on you like that I needed some reassurance I guess” he replied , while raising his face from the warmth of her soft neck.  
  
“A bad feeling ? you mean about Eren and Historia , I…. me too i don't know i feel like things have been too calm lately , is this what you’re feeling too sir ?” Petra asked worriedly she never saw that look on her Captain’s face. He looked panicked, almost afraid , if she dared think he could ever know what it feels like.  
  
“No it’s not that , more like a know feeling , you wouldn’t understand” he said shaking his head looking out the window , she looked at his sharp profile , his eyebrow draw together what did he mean by that , what couldn't she understand she read him like an open book as much as he wanted to deny it but this time she just couldn't point out what was making him in such a state.   
  
“Captain please you know you can tell me anything” she pleaded looking intensely at him hoping to catch his gaze , he turned around and the two looked at each other , blue against amber for what seemed to be the longest time before being drawn out of their moment by the sound of a squeak against the floor, they both turned around to see a head of blond hair and melancholic blue eyes looking at them.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t think anyone was awake” Historia apologized , before turning around with the intention to go back to bed before Levi’s voice called out behind her.  
  
“Hey brat , it’s fine you can stay” he said before taking a sandwich made by Petra and making his way to go take a place in the dining room.  
  
Historia looked between the two of them a bit perplexed , before catching the gaze of Petra and lowering her head , she didn't want to pry but seeing people have such deep connection like the Captain and Petra made her miss Ymir even more than she already did , this feeling of familiarity and belonging that Ymir gave her she will never have it again.  
  
“Please take one” the gentle voice of Petra pulled Historia out of her thinkings , she raised her head and attempted a small smile at the older woman before grabbing the plate and went of her way to sit to the dining room followed by Petra , perhaps she’s been wrong about her she seemed distant and withdrawn maybe a bit shy but in none case gave her the impression of being a mean person , unlike the Captain.

The three of them were sitting around the dinner table of the cabin , the silence was ringing nobody talked between the lost new heir , a subordinate who didn’t know what to make of this situation and a Captain who was acting like he usually did. 

"The sandwiches are good miss Petra" said the blond girl to fill the silence 

"She’s right" Levi added still not looking at either of them and eating his meal. 

"Thank you Historia , sir" Petra responded giving a small rare smile of hers to both of them. 

Historia got up to clean her plate and silently asked both of them if they finished , Levi handed her his plate and Petra said she would clean it herself , silently glaring at the Captain for accepting the girls polite offer. 

Historia suddenly turned around a shadowed look on her face before looking at them , her eyes slightly wet with unfalled tears. 

"Say miss Petra , Captain do you ... humm I don’t know how to say this" panicked the blond girl , surprising both Petra and the Captain it was the most emotion she showed since loosing her friend or whatever she and that titan shifter were. 

"How do you know when you met the person , the one you felt safe with and that person leaves you on their own" she whispered hugging herself " Did that person was really what you saw in them , i apologise if I don’t make sense" she added 

"That’s a vague thing to ask" Levi responded 

"I think..." Petra’s low voice "That person you’re talking about if I’m not mistaken we both know who it is" 

Historia’s eyes widen at Petra’s implication but she slowly nodded her head to confirm it. 

"Well then I think she did it for you so no what you saw in her was real , and don’t let anyone tell you that she wasn’t like that" Petra said , in the back of her mind she know that she not only talked about the love the blonde girl lost but also the one she herself had next to her. 

She attempted a slide eyed look to the Captain only to find him already looking at her , she slightly blushed and turned her head once again towards Historia. 

"Thank you miss Petra" she responded , a small smile on her face "I leave you now I’m sorry again goodnight sir , miss" she added before making her way back into her room 

The sounds on Historia’s step echoed in the distance , Petra and Captain Levi stayed in silence secretly enjoying each other’s presence like they always did.   
Levi reflecting on what Petra said and if that also applied to themselves and Petra thinking if what she just said was really that unintentional or not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
